Bang Bang
Kim Chi Leah Olivia Olivia: She got a body like an hour glass But I can give it to you all the time She got a booty like a Cadillac But I can send you into overdrive, oh Olivia with Leah and Kim: You've been waiting for that... Step on up swing your bat See anybody could be bad to you, You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah Olivia and Leah (Kim): Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there, aah Wait a minute till ya, aah Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there, aah Wait a minute till ya, aah Kim: She might've let you hold her hand in school But I'm a show you how to graduate No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk Kim with Olivia and Leah: Just come and show me what your momma gave, yeah Kim: Okay you've got a very big shhh, Mouth but don't say a thing Kim with Olivia and Leah: See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind Olivia and Leah (Kim): Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there, aah Wait a minute till ya (ah) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) Leah: It's Myx Moscato It's frizz in the bottle It's Leah full throttle It's all, all Swimming in the grotto We winning in the lotto We dipping in the pot of blue pho-to Kidding so good This drippin' on wood Get a ride in the engine that could go Batman Robin it bang, bang, cocking it Queen Leah dominate, prominate It's me, Kimmy, and Livvy If they test me they sorry Riders umph like Harley Then pull off in this Ferrari If he hangin' we bangin' Phone rangin', he slangin' It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing Olivia, Kim and Leah: B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby) B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey Olivia: See anybody could be good to you, You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind) Hook: Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah) - Nicki Minaj (overlapping): Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it) Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it) Minaj: Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang J: Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it) Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it) Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah) Wait a minute till ya (ah)